


Dammit, Fishnets Are Sexy

by Sashataakheru



Category: British Comedy RPF, Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Bondage, Clothes Kink, Humiliation kink, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Masturbation, Other, Potential Spoilers, Scratching, Sensation Play, Shame, Solo Kink, Taskmaster s10e2, bored comedians, fantasies, fishnet stockings, pre-Taskmaster, rope kink, secret kinks, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Look, if you haven't seen Taskmaster s10e2 yet, this won't make a lot of sense to you. But trust me, Alex being turned on by fishnets is defintely coming from the canon, though I am definitely not taking it in the direction you might be imagining.
Relationships: background Alex Horne/OFC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Dammit, Fishnets Are Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Set ~2007/2008, more or less, before kids and moving to Chesham, when Alex had a lot more spare time.

It was definitely a rope thing, Alex decided, as he drew the purple fishnet stockings up his long legs. He'd accidentally bought a size too small, but that had turned out to be the best decision because now they were tight and cutting into his skin in a lovely way. He hadn't realised how nice that would feel. 

Once he'd put them on, he sat back down on the bed, letting his fingers run all over his skin, feeling how the string would catch and move in interesting ways. It was tight around his cock, too, of course, which was being pressed into his stomach, already hard. He'd never tried tying his cock before, but after that sensation, he defintely should try that. 

If truth be told, he did have a thousand other things he ought to be doing today, but he just wasn't feeling the work today. Needed more inspiration. Had been left alone in their flat with nothing else to do that needed to be done today but perhaps next week, and there was no football on. No sport on at all, if he was being truthful. But curiosity had got the better of him and he didn't want to try his stockings on while Rachel was around. She might get the wrong idea. Might think he was... well. 

No. That definitely wasn't it. He wasn't like that. Wanting to be a woman. He was very clear about that in his head now. It wasn't that. He just liked the way the tights felt. Like how he imagined how it might feel if he was tied up with rope. He'd thought about that a lot too, but that seemed ... complicated to arrange. Rachel might very well ask why he had so much rope around, and he'd definitely struggle to think of a plausible reason. 

So this was what he was left with. Fishnet stockings, a size too small, cutting wonderfully into his skin. 

Honestly, the strength of his arousal in just wearing them was more than he'd expected, and he had to lie down on the bed, needing to touch himself, feeling the way the string moved across his hard cock, doing nothing at all to make him any less aroused. 

Curiously, again, he started tugging the stockings, seeing what that felt like across his dick. Pulling them tight between his legs, effectively giving himself a wedgie with string, and suddenly coming so hard it caught him completely by surprise. As did the noises he made as he came, very glad he was home alone. 

He might have simply laid there, staring, amazed, up at the ceiling, as the orgasm washed through him, helped along by his hand lazily stroking himself, just to see how long he could keep it going for before he stopped and just lay there, exhausted. 

Then the shame hit. But not in the way he was expecting. Because that got him hard all over again, imagining his wife finding him like this and having to explain himself was making him all hot and bothered, and he had no idea _why_ but he had to come again, he could feel it, and that fantasy, along with the string now tangled around his balls, got him over the line again. 

It was very hard to remove fishnet stockings once they were covered in come and sweat, Alex discovered, after one last orgasm, as he did his best to peel them off his legs so he could shower and clean himself up. Though even 'peeling them off' was a little inaccurate, since they were just string, and sort of just fell off after a certain point. The hard part was trying to not get tangled up in them, and then not get turned on again, because that had felt so very nice. 

He looked at his legs once they were off, marvelling at the little criss-crossing lines all over his skin. He liked how they looked, and how they stung just a little, the way a paper cut might sting, but in a more pleasant way. The aftermath felt good too, Alex discovered, and he gently traced the marks with a fingernail, shivering at the small flare of pain. 

He idly wondered what it would be like to wear them out, under his clothes, so he could keep feeling that sensation of string biting into his skin just without anyone noticing. He'd have to learn how to control himself if he was going to get away with it, though. He couldn't be coming that hard just from friction when he was out in public. 

That thought alone was what made him keep the stockings, once he'd figured out how he might even wash and dry them, tucking them away in a drawer in his office where hopefully Rachel wouldn't find them. He wasn't sure he was ready for her to know just how much he loved wearing them. She might really go off him, and he loved her too much to let his weird desires ruin the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

At least the hour or two he had spare before she got home gave him time to compose himself so he didn't startle like a baby deer when he heard her come home. Though he definitely did not look at her legs, or wonder how proper stockings might feel, because that was a rabbit hole for another day.


End file.
